


Richie and Eddie's 8th Grade Halloween Bedtime

by dandelion_stan



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 8th grade, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_stan/pseuds/dandelion_stan
Summary: just a couple of young teens going to bed after a long night of trick-or-treating.





	Richie and Eddie's 8th Grade Halloween Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but I just wanted to get back into writing. if you like it then please follow me on Tumblr @dandelion-stan or let me know by commenting. that way I know that I should keep writing and maybe post some longer works.

“I feel like I’m going to explode,” Eddie sighed as he flopped back against his carpeted floor.

“Ah don’t be such a drama queen, Eds,” Richie responded reclining calmly against the side of Eddie’s mattress. He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, stained with fake blood. Next, he pulled his fake fangs from his mouth and dumped his bag of candy on the floor, “I still have three KitKats left.”

“Save them for tomorrow. I can’t eat another bite of candy or I’ll barf all over the place.”

“Well isn’t that just a beautiful picture,” Richie retorted with sarcasm. 

Eddie pushed himself up and walked to his dresser, pulling pajamas out of the drawer. He threw some at Richie before grabbing his own and shutting the drawer. Turning to set them down on the top of the dresser, he started to shed his own costume. The baseball uniform he wore had become splattered with Richie’s fake blood throughout their night of trick-or-treating. He was covered by the time the two boys were saying goodnight to the rest of the Losers.

“Trying to make a move on me?” Richie teased as Eddie stripped. Soon he was fully dressed in his pajamas and turned to see Richie pulling his own pajama pants up his legs.

“You know it, Trashmouth,” Eddie snapped, “I could never resist the charm of your chocolate covered face.”

Richie gasped, reaching to wipe the mess from his cheeks with the palm of his hand. Eddie walked around him to jump into his bed. He pushed his legs under the sheets and did not wait for Richie before leaning over to turn off the lamp.

Darkness surrounded them, only the stars outside Eddie’s window allowing them to see. Richie climbed in next to Eddie. Their arms pushed up against each other in the twin bed.

“Hey, Eddie.”

“Yeah, Rich?”

“Promise me we’ll still be best friends at the end of the year.”

“I Promise.”

“I don’t want to lose you when we start high school next year.”

“You won’t, Chee. Best friends forever, right”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - dandelion-stan


End file.
